During the past decade or so, greater emphasis has been observed in the desire to have clothing aid the wearer in appearing to have a desired typically sexy torso. In addition, more and more effort has been applied toward enabling people greater freedom of expression, versatility of activity with maximum ease and at affordable cost.
The prior art swimsuit is typically a light weight fabric which requires drying before putting on one's outer wear. It is also pointed out that the prior art swimsuit contains seams, ridges, straps, and buckles which are undesirable noticeable if such swimsuit are worn under snugly fitting casual wear.
To avoid the aforementioned disadvantages, it is quite common to see people going to great efforts at the beach to discretely remove a wet bathing suit and put on their casual wear.
The present invention is designed and intended to enable relatively quick dressing at the beach, to virtually eliminate drying of the garment, enable figure enhancing and greater color pattern mix at relatively low cost.